


Getting Inspired

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag7 [6]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Inspiration, Stress, Stress Relief, Writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra feels like she owes Jane and so she decides to help her with her school problems in an unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Inspired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/gifts).



> drabbletag7 - stress

_Said? Whispered? Gasped?_ Jane tries to summon a word that is not just right, but also not overused in this chapter. 

“Chortled?” She ponders aloud. 

“That’s an awful word.” Petra snaps. 

Jane whirls around to Petra lounging on her couch, magazine open on her lap.

“How long have you been there?” Jane asks, frowning. 

Petra raises her eyebrows.

“No, wait, how did you get in? The door was locked.”

Petra smiles in lieu of an answer.

“Ugh. Fine.” Jane sighs. “What do you want, Petra? I have a chapter due tomorrow and I need to finish it and it’s the first time that I some time alone and… and I can’t even think of a better word than chortled.”

“You’re stressed.” Petra states.

“Yes!” Jane shouts. “Obviously.”

“I can help.”

“How…?” Jane trails off. “No, why. Why would you help me?”

“You helped me with the twins.” Petra crosses her arms. “I don’t owe people, Jane.”

“I need to write.” Jane whines. “Unless you’ve got anti-writer’s block pills, I need you to leave.”

“Would it help if you had something to write about…?” 

“Well, I guess so. I mean…” Janes face falls. “But, Michael and I have been fighting lately. It’s hard to write romance right now.”

“Come here.”

“Petra…”

“Come here, Jane.”

Petra pats the couch next to her. Jane glances guiltily back at her laptop as she sits down. Then, Petra puts a hand on Jane’s thigh and lightly kisses behind her ear. 

“Let’s get you an A.”


End file.
